Fire and Wood!
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: Makarov believing Natsu would have a better chance at passing the S-class trials with a different partner then Happy, give the Dragonslayer some advice on picking partners. Leading Natsu to picking someone completely unexpected of him.
1. Chapter 1 New Partner

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail , got that **okay good, because I'm not putting this out there again****

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>

As Makarov continue sitting on the counter of the guild's bar and listening in on everyone as they went about picking their partners for the S-class trial, he couldn't help but frown at Natsu's choice. Happy the cat, granted the blue cats flying speed and ability to carry objects or people well beyond his size was a useful ability, but for things like fights or helping Natsu in certain areas he was weak at, Happy was not the most wise choice. He needed a partner that'll help balances him out.

Makarov sigh in truth he saw it coming but the Dragonslayer really needed to think things through sometime, however he thought it was best let it run as they were and hope the young Dragonslayer learn from this.

"But wait, this is Natsu we're talking about." Makarov mutter to himself. "Just how long would that lesson take to sink in?"

Makarov quickly did the math and realize with Natsu stubbornness it wouldn't sink in anytime soon. Signing once again Makarov knew he'd have to at least try and make the boy see he'd be better off picking one of the guild's members.

"Natsu's!" Makarov called the pink haired teen who was chatting with the other participants at a table, hearing the master call Natsu and Happy were quick to come running.

"Yo. what up gramps?" Natsu said with a grin.

"Nothing much, just wanted to talk to you about the Trials." Makarov said and if possible Natsu and Happy's grins got even bigger.

"Ohhh, is some super secrets clue to win!" Natsu said spitting out fire a bit.

"Or even better, a super secrets clue to how to catch fish in the Trials!" Happy said his mouth watering in thought, the old man could help but chuckle at the two before taking on a more serious look.

"No, but it is about you two being partners." Makarov said as the two drop their grins in surprise.

"Huh, what do you mean." Natsu ask.

"Aye, what wrong with me being Natsu's partner?" Happy added not liking that even the master seem to be questioning happy being Natsu's partner. Makarov tap his chin in thought for a moment not sure how to begin but knowing he had to go about this carefully, looking to his side he saw Bixlow and Fried taking and gain an idea.

"Natsu take a look at those two." the Master said pointing to the side as Natsu and Happy turn to see the two members of the Thunder tribe.

"Yeah what about them?" Natsu ask.

"Well what kind of fighters do you think they are?" Natsu tilted his head in a way that made Makarov think he was a bit confused.

"I mean are they long range fight or close combat fighters." Makarov stated and with the oh look sound Natsu made he knew the teen got it.

"That easily, Fried close combat and Bixlow long range." Natsu said and Happy added his own two cents.

"Aye, everyone know that, even Natsu and he's a idiot."

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted trying to hit the blue cat that was now flying around laughing, once again Makarov had to chuckle at the two before getting back on track.

"Okay settle down you two. Now let charge it up and say Elfman and Evergreen. " Makarov look on as Natsu take on a thinking pose but quickly came up with the answer.

"That easy too Elfman's a close and Evergreens a long type, but what all this got to do with anything?" Natsu ask more then a little confused and at this point so was Happy.

"Do you know why they are like that?" Makarov ask and Natsu shake his head." It because they balances one another out."

"Huh/Aye?" Natsu and Happy said at the same time.

"Natsu, Elfman might be somewhat afraid of Evergreen but he knows that in the end there are things she can do that he can't. Just as there are things he can do that she can't, they balance one another out."

"The same can be said of Fried and Bixlow," Makarov had been avoiding this part but knew he had to say it, it was for the best and if it help the boy go farther in the trial then he could live with beaching happy.

"That why I'm sorry to say Happy is not the best match for you." before either of them complain he held his hand up for them to be quiet.

"I'm not say Happy won't be useful, his power to fly and carry you would without doubt, be of help" Makarov stated.

"But in the long run on thing there are many other guild's members that would be much better match for you Natsu." Happy had taken on a sad look, and for once Natsu look really unsure of what to say. Makarov sigh before a kind smile made it way to his face as he patted happy's head..

"Happy at any other time would be proud having you watch Natsu's back." Makarov said as Happy look up to him.

"But just this once please leave that up to someone else." Happy still had a sad look about him but manage a small smile.

"Aye... just this once." Makarov gain a please look on his face but turning to Natsu saw him rubbing his neck looking very on unsure of himself."

"Okay I get it, I won't use Happy. But then who should I pick?" Natsu ask and Makarov really hated this part but knew it had to be done.

"Sorry Natsu, but to keep things fair I can't help you with that." hearing this both Natsu and Happy's heads drop, then the old man added.

"But I will say this tonight when you two go home you should take time to think of who you could work with the best, there are a lot of people to pick from so I'm sure you'll find someone great."

The two nodded at him before heading back to the table with the other with their thoughts on who to pick.

-0000000000-

**Natsu and Happys house**

It was 9:43 pm, Natsu and Happy had gotten home half an hour ago and Natsu had jump into the shower. Coming out while drying his hair, Natsu saw Happy on his bed looking at a piece of paper with a pencil in his paw.

"Hey, what you got there?" Natsu ask as Happy look up to him before flying over to him to show the paper that had the words,'people Happy think should be Natsu's partner" but there was nothing else under it.

"Okay, but the bottom blink." Natsu stated.

"AYE! I KNOW!" Happy yell ripping it in half.

"Everyone we normally work with is in someway or another tie up in the trials, aye." Natsu sigh at this as it was true, they had even call Lucy but the blond had partnered up with Cana it seem.

"Well up until a few months ago we we're pretty much solo, so it not like we used to work with the others all the time. Let just ask someone we don't usually work with."

"Aye, wait you've never been this intuitive about these things!" Happy yell only to be punched in the face causing him to hit the wall and bounce off it like a ball.

"Shut and help me think." Natsu said as Happy flow back to him.

"But if I shut up, then how can I help." Happy smart mouth once more and this time dodge the hit sent to him. Sure Natsu wasn't going to try and hit him Happy sit down as the two went to work calling out name.

"Macau?" Natsu ask.

"Nah, he couldn't even beat 20 balkans, same goes for Wakaba." Happy said and Natsu agreed.

"Oh what about Max he's good, aye?"

"Nah I don't want a guy who can't beat me in a spar even once. What about Nab we haven't front him before?"

"Aye, but that guy kind of lazy, even if he's said he only goes on solo missions, have you ever seen him go on a any missions?"

"True, you got anyone?"

"There Droy or Jet."

"Nah neither one wouldn't, cause of the fact they have to end up facing Levy with me." Now Natsu was deducing things, is he an impostor? Happy thought in alarm, they would continue long into the night.

-0000000000-

**Fairy Tail** **morning time**

It was morning time and as Lucy and Cana walk into Fairy tail they couldn't help but notice the unusual peaceful atmosphere, a far cry from the average day fighting and just plain beating the crap out of each other.

"Well this is.. new." Lucy said as she in Cane made their way to a table.

"It can't be help. On the week before the Exams the Master always forbidden fighting." Cana said taking a seat as did Lucy.

"I see, well I guess that makes sense. He'd want everyone to be at their very best." Lucy added as Cana brought out a giant borrow of beer, Lucy eyes wander around the guild, everyone seem to be lost into their own world. Either they were talking, reading the newspaper or getting something to eat.

"Seeing no fighting at all in this place is really odd." Lucy mutter to herself however upon looking up she saw Natsu with Happy on his shoulder enter the guild.

Natsu hadn't too long ago awake up and was still somewhat tired, he and Happy stayed up half the night thinking of who he should ask and finally settle on one. Now all that was left was to ask that person. Spotting Lucy waving at him, he just smile and way back before for moving on missing the look of surprise on her face.

"Well that odd, he usually sit at the same table as us." Lucy mumbled.

"Yeah and whys he heading over to Alzack and Bisca's table." Cana added even as she went back to drinking her beer.

As Natsu came up to the table with Alzack, Bisca, Bijiter and Laki, being that what he was about to ask was even Natsu out of the blue he round himself somehow rubbing his neck and grinning sheepishly.

"Hey Laki, what up?" the purple haired mage eye brows actually shot up at him a dressing her and even though the two most likely didn't notice everybody in the guild went into silence as this was a strange moment for the guild. While everybody may have been friends the members tended to split off into groups and it was very odd when other guild members talked to people outside their group.

"Um Hello?" Laki ask more then said not sure what he wanted, however Natsu grind only causing her even more confusion.

"Well seeing as this is already supremely awkward, I just gonna say it. I want you to be my partner for the S-class trial!"

"EH!" Laki blurted out as she jumped to her feet.

"EHHHHHHHH!" the whole guild follow as everyone was in shock of Natsu's strange 'even for him' statement.

"Well isn't that nice." And just like that everyone fall over at Mirajane words, Lucy like always was the first to speak up.

"What kind of reaction is that?" Lucy yell to the demon woman before turning to the pink hair teen.

"And Natsu, you said Happy was your partner, what hell!" Natsu just look on in confusion not really seeing what the big deal was before slipping his hand behind his neck and his grin was back on.

"Well I change my mind and thought I'd have a better chance picking one of the other members." Natsu replied and sitting on the bar counter like always Makarov smile, something Mirajane notice.

"Spending all night thinking of who I should pick I end up realizing Laki is pretty strong." Natsu stated surprising everyone and causing said girl to push her glass up on the bridge of her nose trying to hide the blush on her face. Happy not one to be left out for long flow off Natsu's shoulder and over to a table with four girls that look at the wing cat with raised eyebrows.

"Aye, before Laxus went all local at the fantasia, these four tryed talking crap to Laki and got sent flying sky high, then landed on their butts rather ungracefully!"

Words can not say how far the girls fall into depression as their heads hung down and everyone was sweat dropping at Happy's lack of tack, even Natsu felt a little bad for them though if he had turn to Laki he'd had saw her hand was still in the same place as before as she seem to be trying to hide a rather dark grin on her face..

"Well putting that aside, I also know you did pretty well in the battle with Phantom, so yeah I think you'll make a great partner."

Laki found herself blushing at the dragonslayers praise as she like many others thought of Natsu as one of Fairy Tails more prominent members and to hear him asking her to be his partners! Lucky!

"Well since you put it that way of course I'll join you." Laki said lowering her hand to show him a smile. It went without saying everyone was shocked out of their mind of what witness.

"Oy, oy, oy, is this really okay?" Lucy ask looking at Cana who had come up to her.

"No it isn't. Basically we just watch a team up between an overly powerful simple minded idiot and a mildly powerful but slightly sadistic mage!" Cana said rubbing her brow. "It the worst team up ever."

Lucy sweat dropped at how Cana describe two, looking at the pink and purple mage as they headed over to the Lucy couldn't help but think that things were going to be interesting.

-0000000000-

To be continue.


	2. Chapter 2 Tenrou island

'**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to it owners. **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ship for Fairy tail<strong>

The day of the S-class Promotion Exam had arrived, and right before the S-Exams there was absolutely no a trace of nervousness as the eight participant travels alongside the other trial participants by boat to their Exam, but not for the reasons you would think.

"It should be winter right? So why is it so hot?" Lucy exclaimed while sprawled in a lawn chair in what Levy calls a slovenly way.

"It can't be help, convection keep the weather like this all year around." Cana said fanning herself , Lisanna being among those barely withstanding the heat ask Juvia if she was okay and though the water girl said she was unaffected by the heat like the others are suffering from, Lisanna couldn't help but sweat drop at Juvia's enjoyment of Gray's naked body.

"I can't believe we're acting all buddy, buddy, even though in a little while we're all gonna be enemies." Laki said fanning herself next to Natsu who she told to stay put as moving around would only make his transportation sickness worse. She like most of the girls was in a string bikini, a purple one.

"Thats just what I was thinking Laki." Evergreen said sitting next to Elfman who was complaining it was hot to be a man.

"Hey everyone I can see it." Loki call out as everyone turn to the left view and saw the Tenrou Island standing alone in the middle of the sea, with no other isles visible in the surrounding area. the most distinctive element of the island, was a gigantic tree with a gnarled, mildly curved trunk, ending in a number of large branches which was something that could only be described as "an island of top of an island".

"Laki are we there yet, I feel bad, and Wendy won't cast Troia..." Natsu Said looking a bit green.

"I can't be help when she Mest partner, but relax we're almost there." Laki said with a nervous smile while rubbing his back, everyone else was too caught up in awe to care about the two.

"It is said" a voice spoke out, looking up the participant and their partners saw the Master standing on the top of the ship mess." fairies uses to live on this island.

"Master!" Lucy and Laki both said in surprise.

"And Fairy tail's first Master Mavis Vermilion sleep here." the old man added.

"Hey what up with that outfit?" Grey said throwing everything completely off track think more about his summer wear then his words.

"Well it hot." the master replied fanning himself.

"And is that something a naked person should say?" Lucy added as for some reason 'not that they weren't thankful' decided to cover up the back of his ass.

"I will now announce the details of the first Exam." the Master said fanning himself.

"The first Exam." Wendy ask Mest who was to suffering from the heat.

"It split up into level every year." Mest answer as Laki listen in on to the two and made sure to pay close attention to the Master, Natsu had manage to get up as well thought was still blue in the face.

"You see smoke rising up from that beach, right?" the Master ask and everyone to look where he was pointing. "First head there."

"There are eight path there, only one group can enter each path." he continued by summing a magic screen showing off the eight path, going on he said that they are to choose one of eight different paths.

Only one team is allowed per path, and the objective is to get to the other end. Out of the eight paths, four are connected to another path so the teams that meet have to fight against each other to continue (these are the "battle" paths),

"And in the hard 'battles' are very difficult routes where you will have to defeat an S-rank Mage in order to proceed."

"And 'quiet" is the route where you can proceed through the exam without having to fight anyone." Everyone was silent as they take in everything the old man said, wanting to get all the details right.

"Your goals in the first exam is power and luck!" The master yell out much to everyone's shock.

"If it's luck we might be able to do this!" Lucy said enthusiastically looking at Cana, who wasn't so sure.

"We only have a one in eight chance of hitting the quiet zone." Cana told her, as Evergreen spoke next.

"Logically only a maximum of six team can clear this exam." Laki had to sweatdrop at her words.

"That would be logical, if Gildarts-san and Erza-san weren't there." Laki and Elfman agreed.

"That right Laki! What a man, those road are off limits!" Elfman shouted while Laki gain an annoyed look at being called a man.

"So worst case scenario, only three teams pass." Levy said with a sigh as Gajeel was for some reason leaning on her head.

"Cool." was all he said with a grin, seeing that they all basically got the picture the old man thought it was time to get started.

"Now thats Begin! Exam Start!" He yell as they all look up to him.

"Huh?" Grey said.

"But aren't we still... on the Ocean?" Loki ask as the Master just grin at them.

"Kyahhhh!" everyone up to see that, before Laki even knew what was happening Natsu had grabbed her around waist in one arm, her bag in another, and jump top of the large boxes.

"Let go Laki! First there get pick their pick of the path!" Natsu said with spouting flames around his legs to create a propulsive effect by blasting off- NGAH -Only to slam into a invisible wall.

"Rune?" Cana gasp as Natsu flipped back onto the ship and Fried reveal this to be his doing.

Relax! It's set to dissipate in five minutes!" said as he and Bixlow flaw off with everyone call him a bastard.

"I thought you'd try something like this." A new voice cut stopping the two in their track as everyone try to face Natsu and Laki who he set down as she reached into the beg.

"You thought I'd try this? What do you mean Laki?" Fried ask as he turned to the trap group.

"Well since this is my first S-Exam even though I'm just a partner I wanted to be ready so I did research everyone who would be participating." Laki said, pulling out a Light Pen and Fried was sure he didn't like that glint in her eyes.

"And seeing as you're Runes would likewise be as problematic as before." Laki said writing into the air much to Fried and everyone's shock.

"Which is why I take the week before the Exams off for learning how to undo them!" Laki grinned as she and Natsu burst out of the Runes to everyone surprise, Makarov just grin as he watched the two take off.

"Let's go Natsu, Wood Make: Bridge that connect the two worlds!" Suddenly a huge bridge shot out of the sea for them an abling the two to run along the pathway to the island with Natsu cackling all the way saying he was on fire! Bixlow yell after them calling Laki a bitch, but said bitch just just smirk behind.

"Hey look on the bright side, I left the others trap there." and with that they ran out of view.

"Why that little." Bixlow growled.

"Where the case we should-" Fried begin but was cut off.

"Levy!" Lucy called.

"Evergreen!" Elfman yell in turn, looking to the ship Fried and Bixlow had their jaw dropping at seeing Levy and Evergreen also undoing his Runes!

"Don't forget Fried, we know on another a long time." Evergreen said glad she got to make him regret not picking her. "I can undo a rune of this caliber."

"And I was the one who set Gajeel and Natsu free doing the fantasia! so we can rewrite it!" Levy added, as she in Evergreen look at one another and smirked.

"But only for our team!" they both said at the as Lucy and the other looked on in disbelief.

"Levy!" Lucy yell as she shyly and sarcastically says she's sorry to her as she and Gajeel advances with the latter give off his unique laughter. For Fried and Bixlow, they just watch in shock as they from being the first team to make to the Island to the fourth, looking at one another they thought it was best to get a move on before anything else happen.

-0000000000-

Natsu and Laki, in path E

Sitting on a rock was the fire dragonslayer, Natsu wanted to get a move on already, but was waiting for his partner to get dress, looking back on thing couldn't but agree with the old man now. If he had been with Happy he'd have trap there, but thank to Laki he was able to get here first, (_Really wise Happy was here, but having Laki around isn't so bad_.) Natsu thought as said girl finally came walk to him.

"Sorry about making waiting, now let get a move on."Laki said with a smile as she was back in her usual outfit, looking at her for moment cause one of Laki eyebrows to rise.

"What I said sorry, so why are you staring at me like that?"she ask and Natsu just grinned.

"Nothing just thinking I'm glad I pick you as a partner for the Exams." Laki's blush was as clear as day at this point but thankfully Natsu's eyes were closed so he didn't see it.

"Now at get a move on." Natsu yell once more as flames hung around his mouth as he got a move on with Laki caughting up to his side.

"So um, any reason you pick this path?" Laki ask wanting to start a small conversation.

"Because it started with E! E for Erza!" Laki gain a blank look and nearly stop walking when she heard that.

"And why would you pick Erza's path." the purple headed girl ask.

"Cuz I wanna beat her, of course!" Laki was sweat dropping at hearing his reasons, (_Am I going to be okay with this guy?_) She thought worry for their safe now. Walking through for abit Natsu started yell for Ezra to come out in fight him even though Laki kept telling him she might not on this path.

"So What? I want down the E for Erza path!" Laki just sigh at him, What kind of reasoning is that? that when they saw the rocky corridors open up.

"Natsu the path opened up." Laki yell as the watch a shadow slowly walk into the clearing.

"Someones their." Natsu said.

"Who?" Laki whisper as the figure finally left the darkness revealing.

"Gildartz!" they both yell as he came before them.

"Yo Natsu...Laki... look like you two got bad luck this round." Gildartz said stopping in front of them, while Laki was damn near in tears, (_E for Erza? More like for End of the line_!) Laki thought in despair whiling looking at Natsu who had his head down and shaking.

"Of course he, scared it over." Laki cry but a sudden flash of heat next to her cause to turn back to Natsu whose hand was on fire.

"Get ready Laki, Cause I'm all fired up." Natsu said with a bestial smile, something Gildartz return in kind.

"Good, cause you know I don't like to hold back."

-0000000000-

To be continue.


	3. Chapter 3 Battle with Gildartz Pt 1

'**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to it owners. **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu and Laki, in path E<strong>

'_Get ready Laki, Cause I'm all fired up_.' Laki kept running those over and over again in her head but they made no since, who in their right mind would say such a thing when Gildartz was the one they were facing.

"Your kidding right? That was a joke wasn't it, Natsu?" Laki said hoping that was the case,

"Let's go Gildartz!" just like that Natsu immediately charges at Gildarts! (_It not!_) The purple hair mage scream in her mind.

"Hold on a minute." Gildartz call to Natsu with his hand held out to stop

"Natsu!" Laki cry out.

"UOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu roar rearing his burning fist back.

"Calm down Natsu." Gildartz state once more.

"You can't just jump in head first fool!" Laki shouted to Natsu. "Gildartz Is known to for obliterate his opponents...

Natsu charges anyway and attacks with a **Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist**... but Gildarts stop it with his bare hands. 'BOOOOOOOOOM' Gildart's attacks cause a huge explosion blowing Natsu away!

"I told you!" Laki yell thinking that Natsu had been blown to pieces.

"I thought I told you... I'm not good at holding back." Gildartz mutter.

"But you didn't have to blow him up." Laki yell to the S-class mage causing said mage to rise an eye brow.

"No he didn't!" yell Natsu appearing from above, with his body covered in flame, planimg on slaming into Gildartz, said mage save himself from Natsu's attack crushing the ground.

"He crushed the ground and use it like a cushion?" Laki said quietly as Natsu not no give up continues his attack on Gildartz with his fist covered in flames. Stepping back just an inch to dodge a fire cover punch Gildartz slip his arm under the over Natsu's then elbowed him in the face, slaming him with the back part of his hand and finish it off with smahing him on top of the head. Natsu not giving up, he continues to attack Gildartz with his his legs covered in flames and tryed to kick Gildartz but said attack was caught.

Laki who just look on could help but notice Natsu's face was (_So serious yet he's still, smiling?_) Laki thought as Gildarts threw him a cross the cave.

"**Fire Dragon's: Roar!**" Natsu yelled attacking Gildartz with a powerful fire blast.

(_Dragon child. Natsu... you sure have gotten strong..._) Gildartz smiled at his thoughts as he rise his hand and manage to destroy it with his **Disassembly Magic**... However.

"GAH!" Natsu shouted as said magic hit him.

"Oh NO!" Gildartz mutter seeing he'd done.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUU!" Laki cryed out as Natsu vanish leaving a wide eyed purple haired mage realizing Gildartz accidentally used his Magic on Natsu too.

"All of a sudden my power." Gildartz started-

"Natsu...' but Laki begaining to cry cut him off, thinking that Natsu is dead, Gildartz sigh at the girl.

"No he probably isn't dead. since it's not that kind of Magic." Laki turn to him as he looked up following his view... and had her eyes damn near pop out of her head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Laki screamed as hundreds of mini-Natsus fall from the sky.

"That just now was a 'disassembly' spell." Gildartz explain wishing it didn't have to end this way.

"So now there's a bunch of Natsuuus!?" Laki yelled as a pale of Natsu's fall around her feet.

"Don't worry, he'll be back to normal in a little bit," Gildartz huff. "but unfortunately it look this is the end of the line for you two."

"Hold on a minute!" A bunch of loud tiny voices yelled much to Laki and Gildartz surprise as all the small Natsu's woke up.

"I haven't given up yet!" "Don't underestimate me just because I've gotten smatter!" "I'm on fire now!" I'm Natsu!"

"GAAAAAAH KA KA KA!" "No... I'm Natsu!" "I'm Natsu too!"

"This is some Scary stuff!" Laki screamed unable to believe any of this, as the Natsu's got ready to charge one thing was going through Gildartz mind (_This is the first time an opponent in that state has approached me_.).

"Oh boy." Gildartz sigh and attempts to block the little Natsus by just using his cape to blow away the mini-Natsu's, but some manage to sneak up on him and started using what can only be call comedic attacks, Laki sweat drop at watching the Natsu's pulling on the S-classes face and hair then setting his face on fire with a combined Fire Dragon's attack... (_Well Natsu can centrally work with what he_ got.) Laki thought watching Gildartz become annoyed by the mini-Natsu's.

"That it! Turn back." Gildartz yelled causing all the mini-Natsu's to be suck in the air refouming as one.

"Chance!" Natsu grined decides to takes this chance to close the distance.

"**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**". Although the attack fails to do any major damage, Natsu still manages to make Gildartz take his first step back so Gildarts was willing to let Natsu pass but there had been something on mind for a while now.

"Good job so far Natsu, but before we go on I gotta ask," Gildartz said and turn to the purple haired mage who was some what startled by the attention.

"What is Laki doing here?" he ask causing her to rise an eyebrow knowing he should have known why she was there.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm Natsu's partner." Gildartz cock his head to the side with an unreadable expression on his face that for some reason Laki wasn't all that sure she like, signings he turn back to Natsu.

"Natsu you really should have thought this out a little more." Gildartz said confusing them even more.

"You should have picked someone other then Laki." He said getting enraged looks from both of them.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Natsu yell while Laki just look on displease but Gildartz didn't seem to care as he give a bore look back.

"What it mean is through out this whole fight all she done is watch and scream her head off with out being any help at all." Gildartz replied causing Laki to gain a tick mark on her face.

"Really, a partner is suppose to help out the one taking the Exams and in doing so showcasing that they should be taken into consideration for the next Trials." Gildartz continued not casing that he seem to be pissing the two off more and more. "I'd say you've done a pretty bad job in both categorys."

BY the time he was done Natsu was growling like an anger wolf 'or in his case dragon' and the amount of tick marks covering Laki's face had past a dozen and she was furious. Laki slowly removed her glasses, and wiped away the sweat at her brow with her sleeves. As she replaced her glasses, fury surged into her fierce blue eyes. She pulled herself up, and leveled her view with Gildartz who take notice that the air around her had change.

"That a nice look you got there Laki, does this mean your finally ready to fight?" Gildartz ask but the purple haired mage said nothing and turn her view to Natsu instead who she was glad to see more then ready to go.

"Get ready Natsu! From here on out we'll be using your attacks in conjure with mine." Laki yelled making her left hand into a fist and leaving her right open, slaming the two together. For a moment The Wood-maker and Dragonslayer stood facing their a opponent as the wind whipped through the cave they were in and blowing through their hair, Gildartz stood motionlessly, a bemused smirk drifting across this lips.

"The **Wood-Make**: **Dam of Shy Love!**" Laki shouted at last and hitting the ground with her hands, Gildarts eyes shot open as he rocketed off in the air avoiding the multiple blocks of wood shaped tools and weapons, that erupt from the ground nearly inpaling him. But Laki wasn't done yet, "**Wood-Make: Violent Approach!**" This time Laki creates a massive wooden spiked ball shooting at Gildartz who smirks, (_So you do know how to fight, Not bad Laki._) he thought reeling his fist back and smashing the spiked ball to pieces.

(_I almost couldn't tell it was, a faint._) Gildartz thought turning to his left as Natsu came at him with a fist full of fire, "**Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!**" however even while in mid-air Gildarts was still able to dodge the blow by bending his body back to let the punch pass over him, both landing on the ground with Natsu knee down and Gildarts on his feet he move to clock the the boyin the head, "**Wood-Make: Wood Wall!**" Laki yell creating a wall of wood and protects him from harm as Gildartz smash it to piece but Natsu had already got out of the way.

"Okay, now that power of her is becoming troublesome." Gildartz mutter charging at Laki much to her shock and horror as he held his palm open and slam it into Laki's gut, "Kyahhhh!" she scream being knock fifteen feet back and cross the cave, hitting the ground hard and Gildartz wanting to take her out fast rush foward pressing his attack as Laki look up at the charging man in fear but then a shadow cover her, "**Fire Dragon's: Roar!**" Natsu howl attacking Gildartz once again with a powerful fire blast from his mouth, causing the Crusher mage to duck under the attack.

"Come on Laki. we're not done yet!" Natsu stated before rushing off to attack Gildartz and missing the blush Laki had on her face as she was surprise that he would protect her in such away but then shake herself into focus and jump to her feet as Natsu throw punch after punch at Gildartz but like before couldn't land a single blow and was booted into the cave wall, Gildartz rush over to continued, "**Wood-Make:** **The Distance Between The Two Is Forever****!**" suddenly multiple giant hands and feet made of wood shot up from the ground around Natsu, wriggling and swaying about. (_Please is that suppose to protect_ him?) Gildartz thought amused, not even seeing the point in correcting her, Gildartz easly used his Crusher magic to smash his way through the barrier around him and upon reaching Natsu, 'SNIKT!'

Both Gildartz and Natsu's eye widen at the blade of wood stapping him through the forearm as they both slowly turn to see Laki with half of her body inplanted in one of the giant wooden hands and holding what look like a wooden sword, "**Wood-Make: the blade of sealing hope**... You wouldn't want to lose that arm, would you Gildartz-san?" Laki ask with a slightly sinister and twisted smile on her face. (_Hey now, was she always this psycho?_) Gildartz thought feeling a little unease while Natsu had his jaw dropped in outright fear (_She's damn near as scary as Erza!_).

"What are you waiting for Natsu, attack him now!" Laki shout snapping him out of his thought and back to the task at hand, Natsu crashes his fist to the ground, swings it upward and successfully lands a blow to Gildartz's chest and face. He blows an uppercut on Gildartz and another with a barrage of punches that hit him in his torso, "**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!**" Natsu yelled ignites his arms and generates long torrents of flames from them which to attack Gildartz with, which he used to hit the Gildartz in a spiralling formation. Each strike seems to be connecting generating a powerful, burning explosion; an even larger explosion was shown ending the barrage as for the first time doing that fight Gildartz was sent flying before crashing into the cave floor.

"We did it!" Laki cheered seeing Gildartz down and made her way out of the wood she made as Natsu stood back up breathing heavy, Laki making her way over to him.

"Can't believe we manage to beat Gildartz!?" Laki said in a bubble voice (_Not to mention I get to keep that move of mine hidden for a while longer now._) she thought but then raise a eye brown at seeing Natsu's face set in a grim smile.

"No not yet." was all he said as the dust cloud Gildartz kick up when he landed begin to clear showing the shadow of a dark figure with glowing red eye, Laki slid behind Natsu and cowered slightly.

"He not down just yet, and I think we just piss him off." Natsu added grining in excitement knowing Gildartz was now going to come at them way harder then before, as the dust clear Gildartz was show to have take some damage and his clothes were in ruining, but was still battle ready and had a vicious smile on his face.

"Natsu... Laki... let me apologize for my earlier comment." Gildartz Stated getting to his feet seemingly unharm by the last attack. "Laki wasn't, a bad pick after all."

"Thanks?" she asked more then said with a touch of fear in her voice as both her and Natsu put their guard up for the in coming clash.

"Let me show my praise by rising this battle by a few levels!" at the end of his words Gildartz voice got darker and heavyer as he release into a potent aura around him! Natsu and Laki who were in his immediate vicinity were almost brought to their knees with its power, by the blinding power.

"What is this!?" Laki gasp holding on to Natsu just to stay on her feet who wasn't doing much better.

"Damn it, he had this kind of power." Natsu chokes out but then a shadow fall over both of them as they look up to see Gildartz looming form.

"Get ready you two cause here I come." they only had a moment to let out one word. "Fuck!"

* * *

><p>"EH?" Makarov stop in his track to look back at where one of the battles was taking place.<p>

"To think that Gildartz would get so fire up that he would be using that level of power." Makarov mutter to himself in surprise that Natsu and Laki could do such a thing but now felt rather sorry for them. "I wonder if they'll be able to pass."

-0000000000-

To be continue.


	4. Chapter 4 Battle with Gildartz Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to it owners. **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>With Makarov<strong>

Makarov continue. on his way to the spot where the winners would be at, arriving there at the site and Makarov found Lucy Heartfilia, Cana Alberona, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden waiting as they talk about how their battles went and Levy commented how lucky she and Gajeel got with the quiet route through Gajeel wasn't happy about that.

"Well these are the winners some far, huh?" Makarov said catching their attention.

"Now let see, it seem Kana and Lucy beat Fried and Bixlow in a fight route and passed." Makarov begain detailing the battles, though Gray was shock to hear who Kana and Lucy won againest.

"Levy and Gajeel were lucky enough to pass through a quiet route."

"That wasn't lucky!" Gajeel growled.

"And Gray and Loki beat Mest and Wendy in another fight route." Makarov added at the end getting a count of everyone here.

"What about Juvia and Lisanna, didn't they pass." Gray ask but the look on Makarov's face was not a welcome one and Gray was rather dishearted to hear they had ran into 'her' that female not knight that does not know how to hold back!

"Well that sad to hear and all, but it seem Natsu and Laki haven't got here yet either." Lucy mumble not seeing them.

"Uh huh, same for Elfman and Evergreen. And by process elimination the one left for them to face are..." Both Cana and Lucy swear drop at realizing only Mirajane and Gildartz left.

"Hey everybody! Guess whose here?" a loud voice ring out as everyone turn to see Elfman and Evergreen stumble in looking tire and a bit beat up.

"Elfman! Evergreen! you guys won!?" Lucy gasp along with everyone else that the two had manage to pass one of the two remaining S-class mages

"Yep using a 'Secret' we manage to make a opening and hit that lady with a hard plow." Evergreen told them holding up Elfman, how when ask how they did Elfman hesitate to say it and Evergreen just said it was a secret leading many to wonder just what had the two done.

"Umm guys, if they battle Mirajane..." Lucy spoke out gaining everyone attention as she seem to to shaking a little at realizing something just now.

"Then doesn't that mean the only one left for to fight is... Gildartz-san?" Lucy ask and everyone eyes fall at reailzing she was right.

"HEH, so flame for brain lost too, huh?" Gray mumble and Gajeel who would have normally boast about how he would have won kept quite as even he wasn't sure if he could beat Gildartz... Makarov grined.

"HEHEHE! Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that~~" the old man said catching their attantion. "I actually just came from where they were battling and those two were actually doing pretty well in their battle with Gildartz..."

"WHAT!" a loud up roar was cause by Makarov's words but he just laught as questions came at him left and right but in his mind, (_Those two really did quite well against Gildartz however from the power I felt him give off a while ago, I... don't think they'll be joining us here._)

-0000000000-

**Natsu and Laki, in path E**

-BABOOOOM BAOOM- a loud explosion ring out as two dust clouds raise up from cross Gildartz causing his cloak to go flying around from the wind created from the blast!

"Hey now, you guys can't be done already, right?" Gildartz ask with a dark smirk as the smoke clear showing a frustrated Natsu growling in anger before launching back at Gildartz, in the other dust cloud Laki was barely unconscious, shakly getting to her feet and panting hard.

"Just... Just a little... longer." She barely got out watching Natsu do he could to combat Gildartz before getting her bearing.

"Just a little longer!" Laki repeated herself and jeting off as Natsu throw a punch at Gildartz who block with his forearm and using the same arm elbowed Natsu away. "**Wood-Make: Violent Approach!**" Laki yell dashing behind Gildartz firing a massive wooden spiked ball at him, Gildartz spin around and smash it with a back, "**Fire Dragon's: Roar!**" Natsu yelled attacking Gildartz with a powerful fire blast but he slam his prosthetic arm into the fire blast batting it into embers, "**Wood-Make: enraged advance!**" Laki yell this time shooting out multiple massive wooden spiked balls at him forcing Gildartz to dodge out of the way.

"Wow! Even though you look like a bookworm you actually have some pretty dangerous spell handy huh." Gildartz stated with a smirk as Laki return it witha grim smile.

"If I didn't Natsu wouldn't pick me to be his partner." Laki replied as said Dragon Slayer attack take that moment to attack with a kick to the head but Gildartz dock under it and elbowed him in the rips as Laki dash foward "**Wood-Make**: **Dam of Shy Love!**" Laki yell sending flying as three hammers came flying out of the gound, Natsu seeing an open was quick to attack using "**Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!**" and landed a heavy punch to Gildartz's face sending him flying across the cave but he stable in mid-air and landed on his feet giving them a a bestial grin.

"Okay you two! I think you've had ehough fun!" Gildartz told releasing into a potent aura around him, starting Natsu and Laki (_Has it still not taken roots?_) Laki thought though they were able to better able to stand up to his power this time around this battle was quickly spiraling down hill for them, Laki at that point jump in front of Natsu muc to his surprise as Gildartz pull an arm back and imbued his fist with magical energy.

"I don't know if I got enough magical power to block that!" Laki mutter clapping her hands together as she felt his attack, at long last Gildartz shot his fist foward.

"**Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!**" Gildartz roar said send a powerful crushing blast at the two, Laki seeing bite down and ready hersef.

"NATSU STAY BEHIND ME! **WOOD-MAKE: SCULPTURE- THE ONE WHO PROTECT HIS FAMILY!**" Laki scream as a giant wooded sculpture of Master Makarov shot up out of the ground with his arm cross in front and to take the blast head on.

"So you want to do this one on one Laki!? Fine let's go!" Gildartz howl as the sculpture breaking pushing Laki back before slam her hand on the sculpture sending more power to the sculpture (_Magical reinforcement, eh!_) Gildartz thought smiling at Laki giving this her all as the two clash, Laki was doing everyone to keep their only protection up but Gildartz power was to much her as cuts started to appear all over her arms and body, just as she was about to fall.

"Don't give up!" Natsu yell bracing her by wrabbing his arms around Laki and placing his hands on top of her's to keep Laki from fall.

"I'm here to, use my power as well!" Natsu said grining as he pumping as much power into Laki as he could, Laki smile before using the power to reinforce the sculpture even more with his help leading to a loud explosion! The sculpture was destroy but Gildartz attack had stop.

"Unbelievable! To think you could stop my attack like that!" Gildartz gasp, course he wasn't going to tell them it was only at half it full power because it still didn't change the fact they had stop it, 'ZZZSSSSS' Gildartz eyes widen as he saw vines growing out of a wound in his arm, (_That the wound Laki had made earlier?_) Gildartz thought quickly trying to riping them out as they cover his whole arm.

"Finally it's starting." Laki said panting as she fell to her knees with Natsu looking at her in worry.

"Laki are you okay!?" Natsu ask before looking and his own eyes widen at seeing the vine covering over half of Gildartz body.

"I'm fine Natsu, but it looks like we really won this time." Laki said in between breaths as Natsu down place an arm over his shoulder before maneuvering the rest of her on his back while never taking his eye off Gildartz.

"What the hell is this!?" Gildartz growl as the vines sink into the ground and slowly brought him into the air.

"It is the blade of sealing hope. Inside that blade is a seed, and when I attack you it was left behind in your arm." Laki stated smiling as Natsu stood up with Gildartz on them a the vine begain to take on the likeness of a tree.

"Feeding on your magic to grow, once it gain enough it will sprout and intrap you!" Laki told him as only Gildartz's face was visble now while the vines begain to ribbon around with tree leaves sprouting out the top.

"This is call **the seal of forest hope**... you won't come back." at the end of Laki words Gildartz smile, (_For a seal of this level I can easely break free with an aura blast, but... Nah! They earn this one._) subbenly Gildartz started bursting out laughing to their.

"HAHAHAH! Good show, Natsu! Laki! I look forward to hearing about how you two did in the rest of the trial!" Gildartz told as he kept laughing even as he was completely cover and the tree was fully form.

-0000000000-

**Back at the group**

"I'm telling you their no way that shitty flames in going to pass!" Gray stated to Lucy once more as they had been arguing about whether or ot Natsu was going to win.

"Even if you say that, Natsu is basically a monster! He might actually win!" Lucy fire back and Cana had a chill run up her spine at the thought of facing someone who beat Gildartz and hope she ws wrong.

"Yeah well I'm telling you Gildartz is an even bigger monster then he is! He can't win!" Grey growl back as the other sit off to the side listening to the two becker back in forth before Evergreen added her own two cents.

"I hate to point this out but even with that purple headed sadist helping him the chances of Natsu wining are still very low." Evergreen said agreeing with Grey.

"How rude! Maybe I'll stab you next!" Laki's voice cut in causing everyone to snap their head to the back of them as fast as lighting and see and beat up Natsu carrying a just as beaten Laki on his back as they were both grining much to everyones suprise.

"See I told you he'd win!... wait a moment... YOU WON!" Lucy who had been enjoy at being proven right quickly realize what being right also meant!

"Yep that right , we beat crushing bastard and made it here!" Natsu shouted with a shit eating grin and shocking everyone, (_They won eh, I didn't see that coming!_) Makarov thought but smile as he was glad they past.

"You beat Gildartz? There no way!" Grey said shaking in shock.

"You'd best believe we won, though I'm sad we only put one hole in him, aw well, hopfully he'll suffocate a bit in that tree." Laki said with a rather cruel smile scarying quite a few of them as Lucy and surpriseing Evergreen too hid behind Cana and Elfman. Cana just look on shaking as she realize she might have to fight these two in order to become a S-class Mage.

"This is why I said a powerful idiot and a strong sadistic mage teaming up is the worst team up ever!"

-0000000000-

To be continue.


	5. Chapter 5 Second Test

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to it owners.

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Following the darkness of the E path Mirajane came across a large a lone tree, curved and made of twisted roots standing in the middle of the cave with a multitude of plants all around it. Mirajane stop a few feet away from it and smile as she look on in awe.<p>

"I'd heard that they had beaten you, but I had to see it for myself... how long do plan on staying in there, Gildarts?" she giggle as suddenly there was a creaking sound, the wood on the upper half bent before shattering sending shards of wood flying everywhere as Gildarts burst out of the tree landing in a kneeling position right in front of Mirajane. Standing up he began dusting off the wood dust that was left over.

"That damn Natsu, he really pick a troublesome partner... still they work good together." Gildarts grunted pulling the remaining vines out of his arm with a painful yank. Mirajane smirk at seeing this.

"Look like they did quite a number on you, eh." Gildarts grew a tick mark at her comment but than return her smirk at seeing the bandage on her face.

"What about you Mirajane, who did do that to your face?" Gildarts ask causing her to laugh nervously as she rubbed the mark.

"It seem Natsu not the only one with a troublesome partner, thank to Evergreen I end up dropping my guard long enough for them to get a heavy blow in." Mirajane said giggling and getting a laugh out of Gildarts.

"HAHAHA! Really, how?" he ask than raise a eye brow when she turn and went red in the face.

"T-T-That n-not important, let just h-head back to camp." Mirajane mumble already walking, leaving a blinking and confuse Gildarts behind.

"HEY WAIT! I want to know what happen!" Gildarts yell racing after her. "What happen, Tell me Mirajane!"

-0000000000-

The second part of the exam had begin, the task to find the grave of Mavis Vermilion within a six hours, and the first pair we see is Lucy and Cana having a rough start by being by chased rather large beast that seem to be getting closer and closer. Else where Gray and Loke aren't having much better luck either as they were also being chased by giant vicious green birds though with a scared expression on his face, Gray try bragging that the challenge wasn't hard yet if it means becoming an S-class Mage... something Loke remarks on that Gray was just acting tough. All the other seem to be either running or hiding... but one.

"Don't get in the way of my EXAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Natsu roar punching away a green large and bizarre herbivorous creature with short, thin limbs and human-like hands away from him and Laki. The latter of whom just sigh with little to no care for the creature.

"Even if your a mindless monster, your animal instincts alone should told you not to pop out of nowhere in front of hyperactive Natsu." Laki stated with her hands on her hips looking down at the beaten monster before she turn to Natsu with a smile.

"Good job Natsu, now let get going." Laki said but Natsu kept staring that he beast .

"No Wait Laki." Natsu said walking up to the thing and to her surprise began pulling on it mouth and head. "Tell us where the Fist Master's grave is!"

"Don't talk to it like it can talk back! How dumb are you!?" Laki scream while sweat dropping but the creature suddenly look up at Natsu with some fear on it's face.

"I don't know." it said causing Laki's eye to nearly to pop out of her head.

"It can Talk and understand us!?" she shouted take back by this thing speaking but than sweat drop when Natsu just said "Okay" in return like it was normal for it to be speaking to them.

"So where should we go next?" Natsu ask turning to Laki, calming down from her shock Laki made a note to try and stop being surprise by ever odd thing Natsu did, it would likely end up saving her from a heart attack.

"Umm, right, just give me a minute." Laki replied clapping her hands to gather and focusing her magic.

"**Wood-Make: Give Voices to Those's that can not Speak... Gale Talk!**" Laki call slamming her hand's on the ground and close her eye, it seem to do nothing at first but Natsu decide to just wait for a moment until she open he eye and glance to the right of them and narrow.

"It the... Tenrou Tree, let go there." Laki said grabbing Natsu by the hand and running off, just as they got out of view Gajeel jump out from behind a bush with Levy grinning.

"See I told ya, all we got to do is follow Salamander with that smart ass wood make girl and Their'll take us right to the grave!" Gajeel cackle.

"And then I'll kick their ass making us the winner!" he added with a evil laugh and Levy sigh, wondering why she agree to let him be her partner again, (_Still Laki's power make her perfect to find the grave so follow her is our best move._) Levy thought smiling at Gajeel.

"Right, when we're close to getting there we'll jump out, you will take on Natsu and I'll fight Laki!" Levy said which Gajeel happy agree but race off to catch up with them, once they pass a few tree a head begin to a Merge from the tree showing it was Laki.

"Morons." she mutter stepping out of the tree and pulling Natsu out two who was grinning at her.

"That was awesome! we really became part of the tree!" Natsu laugh, again Laki blush at him liking her powers.

"Thanks but we should get going now." Laki said but then a thought hit Natsu.

"Hey why did we hide anyway?' Laki pause trying to think of an excuse.

"Umm because, some animal were coming by and I didn't want us to wast time fighting as if we take to long we might not get to the First grave first." Laki stated hoping he believe her, Natsu thought about and just shrug his shoulder knowing she was right, (_Thank Kami..._) Laki thought sighing in relief, truth be told her Wood Make move Gale Talk which let her talk with trees not only told her where the First grave was but also that Gajeel and Levy was following them, she was pretty sure that her and Natsu would win any battle between the two but such a fight would not end quickly and someone else would beat them to the Grave.

"Well enough waiting around let get a move on!" Natsu said running off with Laki trying to catch up to him.

-0000000000-

"You sure about leaving?" Mirajane ask watching Gildarts, Freed, and Bickslow get into a boat.

"Yeah, there no reason for us to stay, beside with Laki backing him up Natsu got this one in the bag." Gildarts said chuckling Bickslow smirk at his declaration.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Cana's got Lucy on her side and those two aren't going down without a fight." Bickslow counter and Mirajane giggle at the two.

"Looks like everyone got someone rooting for em, eh." Mirajane said.

"Well, now matter who win we will await the new S-class mage back at Fair Tail." Freed stated smiling at Mirajane , she watch the sail off before sighing, (_Why can't I shake this feeling that something really bad about to happen._) Mirajane thought looking up at the sky.

-0000000000-

Back with Laki she was running al over the place looking for Natsu but he had ran off to fast for her up. "Geez that dummy, I didn't even tell him were the grave is at yet." Laki huff with his cheeks puff out.

"Look like I'll have to use Gale Talk to find him." she sigh clapping her hands together

"**Wood-Make: Give Voices to Those's that**-!" Laki stop at hearing some rustlings, only for a large, anthropomorphic chicken, with human arm's the Grimoire Heart's symbol on the right side of his neck to jump out at her. He was a wearing a orange apron adorned with a golden diamond-shaped drawing on the front and dark pants, next to him was a humanoid goat, with a prominent flat nose and a goat's beard wear a set of red samurai-like armor with golden edges.

"Eh!?" Laki gasp being taken completely by surprise and barely dodge from having her head cut off.

"Wh.. what..!? Who are you!" Laki yell at the Goat samurai but the giant chicken grab her arm's from behind and slam her on the ground "Wait a minute!" Laki as the Goat samurai slash his sword down at her but a hand caught it!

"What the hell are you doing to Laki, goat!?" Natsu growl glaring at both him and the giant chicken look shock at seeing Natsu, 'AHHH' Natsu roar pulling the sword and the goat off the ground and throwing him at the chicken knocking him off Laki who quickly ran to Natsu's side.

"Laki.." Natsu began causing to look down at needing to be save.

"I'm sorry, I got to pump up and ran off with out you." Laki look up at Natsu in surprise and blush at the smile he was sending he, "Let stick together from now own." he grinned and her face turn even redder.

"Hump, her you to done yet, I'd like to finish off you weaklings quickly so we can get to destroying the rest of Fair Tail!" the Goat samurai stated getting up with his partner and getting a look of fury from Natsu.

"Destroy Fair Tail!?" he growl but just then Laki notice the symbol on the right side of the chicken's neck.

"Grimoire Heart? Why is the strongest dark guild on this island!?" Laki whisper.

"Like I just said, to finish off all the fairies on this island! **Gou**!" the goat yell creating word in the air with his sword and causing a deafening sound "What the hell!" Natsu yell as his ear felt like they were going to break from the horrible sound.

"My ear's! He using Orient Solid Script Spells, the same magic Levy uses!" Laki cried not that Natsu could hear her but his eye then suddenly snapped open, "CUT THAT SHIT OUT!" Natsu roar blasting a ball of fire out of his mouth at the Goat samurai and Giant chicken.

"Like that will work!" the chicken cackle "**Bo!**" the Goat yell creating a strong defensive wall and blocking Natsu's attack however when they look back at the two they only saw Laki!

"Where is the other one?" the Goat demanded only for Natsu to appear in back of them, "I said cut it out!" Natsu shouted kicking both of them part! "Damn you! **Egg Buster!**" the Chicken yell spits several eggs at Natsu

"**Wood-Make: Wood Wall!**" Laki call creating a wall of wood to protects Natsu, the eggs hit the wall and exploded "Thank La- BEHIND YOU!" Naruto yell only for her to turn into a fist being smash into her face by the Giant chicken knocking her on the (_At this rate we're going to lose unless we do something about the sound attack._) Laki thought rolling away and pulling out her Light Pen as the Chicken rush back at her.

"Get away from her!" Natsu yell reeling his fist back and throwing a fire ball at the chicken sending flying into a tree, Laki smile a thank before going to work.

"Rune and Solid Script have the same foundation so undoing should also work the same..." Laki mutter began writing in the air over the words causing it to crack and Vanish! "You erase my words?" the Goat cried but then Natsu appear in front of him elbowing the Goat in the neck and leaving him gasping for air, anger at what Laki did the Giant chicken rush at the purple hair mage but she was ready this time, "**Wood-Make: Violent Approach!**" Laki shouted sending a massive wooden spiked ball at him and smashing the Chicken in the face knocking him out.

This can't be, we can't lose to people of your level!" the Goat gasp as Natsu inhale some air, "**Fire Dragon's: Roar!**" Naruto howl blow a powerful blast of fire at the Goat samurai consuming him in fire which then exploded! "We did it!" Laki cheer at their win.

-0000000000-

Else where Gajeel and Levy had just ran into Evergreen and Elfman and save them from a mage's killing magic but said mage got away.

"SHit just where did that punk go?" Gajeel growl looking around for the dark hair man.

"Who know but it might be best to put the Trial on hold until he found." Evergreen stated causing Gajeel to glare at her.

"Bull shit! I promise I'd make the runt a S-class mage and I will!" Gajeel yell, causing Levy to blush and Elfman to look down at him.

"No the one to pass this test will be me! My sister is waiting for me at the top." Elfman stated as the two got into a glaring match.

"Gajeel stop it, remember we were looking for Natsu and Laki." Levy said reminding him, (_Shit I forgot, they already know were the first grave is!_) Gajeel thought grabbing Levy and running off to find the fire and wood mage's.

"Come on Evergreen we just lose to them!" Elfman shouted and Evergreen sigh annoy "Men..." she mutter running with Elfman off to who knows where.

-0000000000-

"Alright out with it, why are you here?" Laki said interrogating the down Chicken and Goat, the Goat who name was Yomazu just look at her and grin.

"Don't bother, I ain't saying anything." he chuckle Natsu growl and Laki gain a tick on her face, the latter clap her hands together, "**Wood-Make: Sculpture**: **the making of a good barbecue!**" Yomazu and Kawazu were horrfied to find that the were now tie together on a stick being held but two wooden beam and a set of logs under them. Laki them turn to Natsu with sadistic smirk

"Time to start feeding our stomach's, please light a fire Natsu." Natsu jaw actually drop at this, (_Forget almost , she even more scary then Erza!_) Natsu cried as for Yomazu and Kawazu?

"STOP! STOP WE"LL TALK! WE"LL TALK!" Yomazu shouted panicking as he believe she would actually eat then, Laki turn back to them with an even more evil smirk.

"Well then, talk! Why are you here?" Laki ask once more suddenly the sound of an aircate approaching the island.

"BAHAHAHAHAH! It too late for you now! The main force is here!" Yomazu cackle starling Natsu and Laki.

"Main force! What Main force? What are you after Grimoire Heart!?" Laki yell now shaking in anxiety, but Yomazu kept.

"It the Seven Kin of Purgatory, a group of Mages none of you could stand a chance against!" Yomazu replied, realizing what this Laki dug into her pocket and pull out the red flare everyone had been given.

"What her you doing Laki?" Natsu ask seeing her pointing it into the air.

"I'm sorry Natsu but the trail is now on hold, an enemy force is coming!" Laki answer firing it into the air! Around the island everyone is shock to see the flare hit the sky but none more so then Makarov!

"Enemy's here? But why on this island!"

-0000000000-

To be continue...


End file.
